


Progress

by TheWriterinFlannel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Coming Out, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski & Reader friendship, as a concept, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: honeyybey asked: open requests, huh?👀 can i get a lil stiles stillenski fluff with his lifelong best friend (a black girl) who constantly uplifts him bc i love 😢Sure thing, Babe.Here's 5 Times Reader stuck up for her Stiles.Note, there will be no romantic relationship between Stiles and the Reader. This is a friendfic!





	Progress

**1**

The first time it happens is after Scott starts dating Allison. You could say that he’s… up her ass a bit. He ditches Stiles more than a couple times, sometimes he doesn’t even try to make up an excuse. Stiles tries not to feel bad, not to feel completely and utterly rejected, but it’s hard.

It’s Friday night when Scott rejects Stiles again. He says something about his father, but Scott hates his dad and Raphael left Beacon Hills this morning. Stiles shrugs it off, he expected this and planned ahead. The plan consists of one ticket to whatever movie’s out and as many snacks as Stiles could sneak into the place. That plan changes when he bumps into you at the ticket kiosk.

“Stiles?” He looks at you in shock; he hasn’t seen you since the whole werewolf thing started. You look great, with clear brown skin and fresh cornrows, and Stiles takes a moment to appreciate it all.

“Hey, I, uh. I haven’t seen you in a while; what’s up?” You shrug, “Nothing much, I wanted to see this movie but none of my friends wanted to watch it. What about you? You’re usually with Scott..”

Stiles’s face sours at the mention of Scott, “He’s with his girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah. He has one of those now so… They’re hanging out.”

“You mean Scott ditched you.”

It’s a statement and Stiles doesn’t know if you’re mocking him or not. “Hey, you don’t have to rub it in.”

“No, no, I’m not trying to rub it in. It’s just… Scott’s stupid, man. Ditching a friend like you, I’d never. You're amazing.”

The ticket person calls next and two of you move up in the line. “Then why haven’t we talked in so long,” Stiles asks. You look him in the eyes, straight-faced and unwavering, “That’s a question you have to answer for yourself. I never stopped trying to talk to you, last time I checked.”

Stiles feels guilty because it’s true. With Scott and werewolves and trying not to die, Stiles has neglected a good set of other friends. So, he apologizes. “Let me make it up to you; I’ll buy the tickets for this movie and we can hang out after, like before.” Your purse you’re lips in consideration.

“A’ight. That can work.”

 

**2**

The next time it happens, Derek has welcomed you into his pack. The man is sweet and almost like a Jolly Rancher Crunch n’ Chew in the way he shells himself. Stiles laughs at your comparison.

Anyway, Isaac does not look happy. You’re not sure if it’s because he doesn’t like you, or if he just doesn’t like humans. The next day, when Isaac corners you at your locker, you learn that it’s choice number two.

“Listen to me,” he starts, “just because Derek is making you feel like you’re pack doesn’t mean that you are. You mean nothing, You or Stiles. So remember your place. Pack is for the wolves, so until that changes, keep your fucking distance.”

If you were weaker, less contained, you would have given Isaac a piece of your mind right then and there. But you go to school in a white town and stereotypes are annoying. So instead, you speak quietly.

“How about this, Lahey? How about you shut the fuck up, huh? I am tired of undereducated white men trying to explain things that I know more about. You know jack shit about werewolves and pack dynamics. I have been studying this stuff since before my grandfather died. I know what I’m talking about, Lahey, so, until you do as well, _keep your fucking distance_.”

You shove past Isaac, leaving him stunned. He’s staring down at the spot where you stood, unmoving. “Oh, and Lahey,” Isaac looks up at you, “Talk down about me or Stiles on more time and I’ll make sure your alpha is aware of the idiot he has in his pack.”

 

**3**

The troll is coming towards Stiles fast, and Derek is too far to get to him. You take a chance, running towards Stiles in a desperate means to save his life. You shove them hard, trying to get them out of the troll's path and you both roll. Your back hits a tree, just hard enough to knock the wind out of you, but Stiles is fine. Well, if you define fine as “alive with a broken leg”.

You say this part out loud and Stiles lets out a belly laugh. You smile at each other, and in the distance, you can hear Derek deliver the fatal blow that ends the troll.

 

**4**

John is hard to read when it comes to “modern” problems. You know he’s a good man, but he’s a white cop in a white neighborhood. You don’t know how he feels about the Black or LGBTQ communities of Beacon Hills. You get a little insight on the latter one night when you come over for dinner.

“So,” John starts, leaning in and looking between you and Stiles, “any news for me.” Your eyebrows come together and you bush a loose braid behind your ear. John sits back abruptly, “I think I read this wrong,” he confesses.

Then it clicks, he thinks that you and Stiles are a couple, that this is the meet the parents moment. You and Stiles both jump in, creating a cacophony of no’s and absolutely not’s.

“That that I wouldn’t date Stiles, he’s a wonderful guy but I don’t think I’m much of his type right now.”

“Not his type… _right now_?” John looks confused. You’re about to explain that Stiles has been making Bambi eyes at this boy, Aaron, at school for almost two weeks now, when you see the look on Stiles’s face. His eyes are wide, his cheeks pink, but his jaw clenched. Stiles hasn’t told his father yet, shit.

You give him to most apologetic look you can, but you don’t speak after. This isn’t your place to tell other people’s secrets.

“Dad,” Stiles pauses, sucking in a breath, “I’m bisexual.”

John’s eyebrows draw together, “What?”

“I’m bi-”

“I heard you the first time stiles. I just can’t believe it.”

“Well you better,” you jump in. “Stiles is an amazing person and his sexuality shouldn’t change how you see him. You’ve loved him all this time, and if you let something like this ruin your family, I- I… I don’t know what I’d do, but I do something you wouldn’t like.”

John let out a little laugh, “I’m not upset about Stiles’s sexuality.” Your eyebrows raise in surprise, but you let the man continue. “I think I’m a bit more upset that he thought that he had to hide it from me, but I’m not letting my son go. I’m glad he has a friend like you, though.”

**5**

You’re genuinely shocked when Stiles and Lydia start flirting with each other. Well, not really; Lydia definitely has a thing for Rescue Romance and may only be paying attention to Stiles because he saved her. The thought of it makes you sick though; she literally hated him before all this werewolf stuff. She thought he was pathetic and weak and a joke, but now that he can prove his heroics (now that he knows something that she doesn't know), Lydia is all over him.

Stiles doesn’t want to listen to you the first time you bring it up. He’s happy with Lydia’s attention and he gets upset at the idea of you ruining that for him. “I’ve always wanted this,” he says, “Don’t ruin this for me.” So you don’t.

Lydia goes back to ignoring Stiles after Jackson saves her from a hoard of fairies. You let Stiles cry on your shoulder and sleep in your bed that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [my tumblr](thewriterinflannel.tumblr.com) or just send me a request. You can also follow me on [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterInFlannel)”


End file.
